charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Orb Shield
Orb Shield |} : Annie: "I got protection: my orb shield." :— Annie telling a demon about her power. Orb Shield is the ability to create a sphere or barrier out of orbs in order to defend oneself or others or contain something. It is a form of Force Field which appears as translucent blue energy. This power is a highly focused advancement of Telekinetic Orbing. There is a dark counterpart, but the only person who possesses it is Lacey Halliwell. Uses Using this power, the possessor can: *Shield against harm, most notably projectile attacks. *Repel enemies and powers with the force of the shield. *Project a shield around something in order to protect or contain it. Overview http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:Orb_Shield_6.png Paige repels demons with her Orb Shield Charmed Wyatt Halliwell was the first shown user of this power. He usually used it in the form of a protective bubble. He used it like this for the first time in the episode "Baby's First Demon", when he was attacked by demons for the first time. Paige developed this power when being attacked by demons in the comic "Innocents Lost". While alerting Piper to a demon's approaching fire throwing power, Paige raised her arm, blocking the attack with an Orb Shield. She used this power at will for the first time in "Unnatural Resources", while protecting herself from falling debris and fireballs. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:GideonBeginsOrbingw.jpg Gideon orbs Wyatt and his Orb Shield The Orb Shield can be manipulated by other powers. A demon was seen hitting the Orb Shield with a beam, which caused the bubble to fly away, along with everything inside of the bubble. In "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World", Gideon was able to orb the protective bubble with Wyatt inside by channeling Electrokinesis into the bubble, establishing contact, and then orbing away with it. In "The Heavens Can Wait", Paige kept the shield around her sisters long enough for Phoebe to lift it with her Levitation and for Piper to move it across a battlefield with her Molecular Acceleration. http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:5x09P32.png Wyatt shields Piper from the womb. In "Sam, I Am", Wyatt created this shield over Piper's stomach while he was in her womb. This was the first time an Orb Shield was used, however, it had differed from the later, more commonly used, spherical form. In "Prue Ya Gonna Call?", when Prue Halliwell acquires this power during the magical switch, she produces a small Orb Shield in front of her right arm and later on the palm of her hand; resembling the form Wyatt used from the womb in "Sam, I Am". Charmed Reborn Annie Halliwell was the first to use this power. She first used it in "Firsts" when she raised her hands to protect herself from a Demonic Mercenary's fireball and it was deflected back at him. List of Users ;Original power *Wyatt Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Annie Halliwell *Lacey Halliwell *Dawn Willan ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc *Prue Halliwell (after obtaining her sisters' powers in the magical switch) Notes *So far, the Orb Shield was shown to protect four people at most. *Wyatt uses this power, seemingly, right-handed, as whenever he uses it, it normally originates from his right hand or right side of his body. *Although he used other powers from inside the womb, this was the first power Wyatt Halliwell used after he was born. *This was the first new power gained in the comics. *This power is only possessed by five people. Category:Powers